funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vaatikitten/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Necrophobia-large.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lil cloud 9 (Talk) 18:44, June 24, 2010 Re: Incomplete page The reason why that Arcanist achievement says it's incomplete is because of the bad coding for the halloween achievements. I tried to fix it one day, but then it just reverted back to saying it was incomplete because of the "seasonal" sortkey. I'll try to fix it someday. >_> As for things to do, there are always plenty of images that could be categorized. :p Lil cloud 9 00:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moves Sure thing Lil cloud 9 22:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :For what I understand, I believe those are the settings for wikis. I know that's how it is for the runescape wiki, and if you need a move for a file, I'd get it done as soon as possible. Lil cloud 9 02:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::See wikipedia:Wikipedia:User_access_levels#Table (movefile) Lil cloud 9 02:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lord of the Castle Oh, I see what the problem is. The reason it gives that image is because there's a Zombie Dawn Multiplayer achievement with the same name. I just have to add it to the list of achievements with duplicate names in the achievement table so it doesn't confuse it. Lil cloud 9 20:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals All right, thanks. Lil cloud 9 02:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crazy Crystals Yeah, if somebody was so kind to take pictures that would be great. :D Lil cloud 9 03:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moves I have moved the files/images as requested. The achievement table is cached, so it only updates if somebody edits the page. As for the transparency, I'm not sure what the problem is, I would try just reuploading a new image and deleting the messed up file. Lil cloud 9 03:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It didn't work :3 Maybe take another picture of it and see if it works. Lil cloud 9 04:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) please help hey i found that achiev , Variety :: description = Kill 5 different enemies in a row ,i have no idea how to add it to page properly :) Re:Sortkeys I hide the sortkeys temporarily yesterday because I noticed that some of the achievements were "stretching" the rows because the descriptions was long. The sortkeys can still be added on each achievement still under the gameSort parameter. I'll turn them back on and see if I can find a solution to the stretching later. Lil cloud 9 18:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey hey... remember this glitch? and well we got a bigger problem.... cuz it is in this category Category:All Games and it is so hard to fix.. --just me sistemx 04:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I just realized that I can do a selective restore on a deleted page, so that should clear any more cache problems. Let me know if there are any more files that need a selective restore. Lil cloud 9 09:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Crystals Sorry I forgot to respond to this, but yeah I think the format for the pictures is fine. :) Lil cloud 9 19:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) well then please move it like this Sumoblitz:suimibot and others AND do NOT use this: /!! (slash) --just me sistemx 23:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :huh? wikia is so mad now... --just me sistemx 23:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::do whatever you have to do --just me sistemx 23:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) omg you are zeldakitten =o hiiiiiiii --just me sistemx 23:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) btw look the trivia at sumoblitz i actually didnt saw any line...just me sistemx 00:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :this page works diferent on opera..... interesting...... im using firefox and i didnt saw any lines..just me sistemx 00:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :"The link did not really seem very ghostlike to me. =| It made a huge line appear under all the text in the page. Anyways, this is an encyclopedia for conveying information about FunOrb and its games, it is not intended for conveying that information in, for example a "myserious" way, just because that is something a character would do. Let us imagine Jagex made a new game where the main character talked Swedish (unlikely), It would be silly to write an entire article here where the only language used was Swedish, just because of that being how the main character talked. Vaatikitten 00:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC)" then why GyojiBot is always in red? just me sistemx 01:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : thanks for helping me moveing kicabout achievemnts i messed it up -.- FunOrb Wiki signature 21:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Re: Recent Activity What is all of that? O_o Lil cloud 9 03:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :My question is now how long do you think Sistemx should be blocked for? He/She just moves a lot of pages to the wrong place and mass-creates a bunch of nonsense pages. Overall, is not really making any helpful contributions. Lil cloud 9 09:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sortkeys It has to be done by the achievement viewer online because it is ambiguous what the order is if you look at it in-game. Lil cloud 9 18:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) CC Since I find that some of the annotated images can be hard to understand, I think a picture of an unannotated one would be helpful as well. Lil cloud 9 21:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Plurals Okay, I was just following the main wiki style that most wikis use. --Staffan15 (talk| |rawr...) 19:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Arcanists is the name of a game, so that wouldn't apply to the Arcanists article. --Staffan15 (talk| |rawr...) 19:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I think you can just put whatever you want to describe yourself, since it is after all your userpage. We just ask not to include any personal images. Lil cloud 9 18:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Some people previously have created a page like "User:Username/Achievements" to hold their achievements. (see User:Timeroot/Achievements) Lil cloud 9 19:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sumoblitz Hmm, well thinking about what the images would tell us is basically just the initial start-up of the level, so I'm not sure that any would really help. :/ Perhaps, noting what enemies spawn in which wave of a level could be more useful. Lil cloud 9 18:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in the case, #4 would be the cleanest image IMO. Though #1 would work as well if you don't have that much time. Lil cloud 9 22:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) File:Pacesetter-large.png I would suggest that next time you should first try "hard-refresh" and if it won't help then wait at least an hour and try "hard-refreshing" again. King Vivil (Talk) 16:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :It most browsers F5 is shortcut for refresh, Ctrl + F5 is "hard refresh" which redownload all needed cache for page. King Vivil (Talk) 16:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. It was misunderstanding. I thought that You've uploaded file second time because after first upload it didn't refreshed with new version instantly. King Vivil (Talk) 20:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message I've changed welcoming message a bit so now it will display file link instead of whole image. Feel free to revert if you think that there should be "original" message. King Vivil (Talk) 20:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC)